It is well known to fabricate numerous semiconductor devices on a wafer and subsequently singulate the devices for final testing and packaging. Singulation may be accomplished by sawing, or by partial sawing combined with controlled breaking along the saw kerfs, also known as scribing and breaking. Generally, the wafer singulation process includes steps for aligning the wafer in a position for cutting, and then sawing through the wafer along prepared singulation or scribe streets according to predetermined die dimensions. The sawing is performed using a metallized or resin-bonded diamond saw blade rotating at a high speed. In some applications it is desirable to saw partially through one surface of the wafer or wafer assembly forming one or more saw kerfs, and then to saw one or more kerfs partially through the opposing surface. Once kerfs have been made around the periphery of the devices, the individual devices are singulated by applying pressure to fracture the material between the opposing kerfs. After singulation, the devices undergo further processing such as cleaning, testing, and packaging. Kerf width is defined as the average width of the cut, plus the error attributed to microchipping. Microchipping occurs at the wafer surface and at the edges of the kerf due to the abrasion of the sides of the saw blade. Microchipping may also occur at the bottom of the kerf, but is generally not a problem at this location. Microchipping at the edges of the kerf not only makes the kerf wider than it might otherwise be, but can also lead to further problems due to the propagation of cracks during sawing, during final singulation, or after singulation. These problems can lead to reduced density of devices on the wafer, production of devices that ultimately develop defects, and slower processing times.
Due to these and other problems related to sawing and microchipping, it would be beneficial to implement improved apparatus and methods for die singulation with improved sawing processes and techniques to reduce microchipping at the kerf edges. Further advantages could potentially be realized in the form of improved blade control, faster throughput, higher quality cuts, reduced waste, and longer blade life. Improved saw blades and methods adapted to provide one or more of these or similar benefits would be useful and advantageous in the arts.